Kimochi Tale
by joseant309
Summary: Un psicólogo llamado Joseph será poseído por un ente llamado Dream para SALVAR a Asgore.


El psicólogo miraba costernado las marcas en el brazo del hombre al que estaba atendiendo, y su mirada de sufrimiento. Y no estaba atendiendo a un suicida cualquiera, sino al mismísimo rey de los monstruos, Asgore Dreemurr. Cuando salía en la prensa parecía tan imponente y fuerte… era como si nada pudiera vencerlo… pero un asunto amoroso lo había llevado hasta ese punto. El psicólogo había oído atentamente la historia que ya todos los humanos sabían, los llamados criminales antimonstruos ya estaban condenados, solamente unos pocos adultos de la población Voyage, la más cercana al monte Ebott y con un campo de flores doradas, se salvaron de ser condenados, y el psicólogo podía ver todas las consecuencias de sus acciones… y las de todos ellos. Asgore era el que con diferencia había sufrido más. Frisk había contactado con él, y él había tratado a todos. Undyne… superó su odio a los humanos en gran parte al ver el esfuerzo que hacían para normalizar la situación, Alphys logró ver que las familias de sus experimentos no la odiaban, es más, como Frisk había devuelto a los experimentos sus recuerdos como seres individuales, ahora la mujer lagarto exploraba las posibilidades de arreglar sus errores. Papyrus… no tenía ningún problema grave. Sólo se comportaba como un niño, aunque su hermano Sans… sobreprotector, deprimido, únicamente queriendo hablar de temas superficiales… un día, sin embargo, dio un cambio repentino. Se reía con sus propios chistes, era más abierto y hablaban de temas más profundos, aunque jamás quiso explicar por qué ese cambio en su esencia. Toriel… era una mujer consumida por el odio al que el pobre médico tuvo que dejar de intentar ayudar debido a que tenía una especie de poder que hacía que sus puntos de vista fueran aceptados como la verdad*, así que decidió informarse mejor de los asuntos que la preocupaban de una fuente que no fuera ella, y así empezó a tratar con Frisk. Un caso particular, debido a que en aquella niña habitaba otra llamada Chara, así que habló más con Chara que con Frisk. Consiguió convencerla para que no quitara el rumbo pacifista que tomaban las cosas, y averiguó cosas. Averiguó que Asgore había sufrido mucho y que no era el terrible ser que Toriel describía, aunque el hombre no se lo terminaba de creer debido a aquel efecto que ella podía influir en los demás. Y ahora veía que Toriel se equivocaba, quería traerla ahí y hacerla ver lo que hacía aquel hombre para acallar el dolor. Asgore suspiró temblorosamente:

"No quiero que nadie lo sepa" dijo el pobre hombre cabra "No quiero que se preocupen por mí"

"C-claro, esto es secreto" asentí, intentando controlar mis sentimientos de rabia y desesperación "Nada saldrá de aquí a menos que tú lo desees"

Asgore sonrió y le dio 60 dólares, el precio de la consulta. Y se fue. Y el médico sintió un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho que cayó al suelo inconsciente. Sintió una energía… y pudo _sentir el color_ de esa energía, en un ataque de sinestesia**, un color rojo rosado. Su mente se sintió por un momento durmiente y cuando despertó se encontraba anotando una serie de notas en un papel vacío.

" _Holiiiiii, soy Dream. ¿Cómo estás?"_

El hombre anotó un _Bien_ como respuesta, sintió su mente durmiendo de nuevo y se encontró con más texto:

" _Me alegro. Verás, he entrado dentro de ti porque necesito ayudar a los seres con los que has tratado, y necesito ayuda. Sé que tú también quieres ayudarlos, y tu alma es roja. Tu nombre es Joseph, ¿no? Mi nombre es Dream y necesito fusionarme contigo, ¿sabes? Por favor, acéptame, llevo buscando mucho tiempo al indicado y sé que eres tú. Ayúdame, por favor."_

El hombre se lo pensó: Sabía que sacrificaría todo su ser individual, pero pensó entonces:

" **¿Seré un Frisk que se deja dominar por Chara…? Pero Frisk siempre consiguió recuperar el control, aunque fuera demasiado tarde… Aun así. Debo ayudarlos antes de que sea tarde para ellos.** "

Miró al cielo como suplicando perdón por sus muchos pecados cometidos en toda su vida, y cayó al suelo en un estallido de luz.

Dream salió de la consulta del médico, tanta información sobre la vida de Joseph le había hecho estallar por un segundo la cabeza. Por supuesto, se había tenido que librar de la maldad que habitaba en Joseph, y no sabía qué consecuencias traería aquello, pero daba igual. Ayudaría a aquellos que lo consolaron infinitamente en sus peores días.

 **Continuará**

 ***Lo del "don" de Toriel es debido a que si analizas fríamente los planes que tenía, eran jodidamente absurdos y suicidas, teniendo en cuenta la de cosas que podían salir mal y que ENCIMA ya había salido mal en otras ocasiones *EJEM* Asriel *EJEM* y sin embargo, muchísima parte del fandom está de parte de Toriel, y también es una referencia a un famoso youtuber de siglas DR, que antes se metía en polémica y aunque tenía puntos de vista jodidamente tóxicos, tenía el mismo don que le describo a Toriel, provocar que el resto de gente adopte sus puntos de vista como la verdad absoluta, así que lo del "don" de Toriel es en parte una referencia al fandom de Undertale y en parte una referencia a un youtuber que "admirodio" por esa razón.**

 ****Sinestesia es la capacidad de percibir las sensaciones con colores: Oler colores, oir colores, hablar con colores, etc. El psicólogo tiene un ataque de sinestesia al percibir la energía del ALMA de Dream con el color rojo rosado.**


End file.
